sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wings of Freedom/Episodio 1
La Caída de Genocide, Parte 1 (ジェノサイド陥落① lit. Jenosaido Kanraku en japonés) es el primer episodio de la serie Wings of Freedom en su reset de 2017. Fue producido por Reversed Animation Studios al igual que la gran mayoría de episodios consiguientes. Trama La historia comienza en el año 1066, en el Distrito Genocide dentro de las murallas. Los mobians han vivido durante un siglo siendo protegidos por las murallas, sin embargo, un día lo inesperado sucede... Transcripción Archivo:Trailer_Theme.ogg La escena muestra a varios mobians encapuchados cabalgando por los territorios de un bosque, el Bosque Newood, todos parecen apurados, sin embargo alguien da una orden. Comandante: ¡Todos en posiciones y prepárense para atacar! ¡Estos bosques están plagados de ellos! Soldado: ¡Veo uno por ahí, comandante! Se logra ver a lo que parece ser un gran erizo de aspecto extraño y demoníaco moviéndose haciendo a un lado los árboles del bosque que están en su paso Comandante: ¡Es un Titán Diurno, una de las clases de mayor estatura, aquí tenemos un objetivo! El comandante hace una señal con su mano indicando que se dividan para rodear al Titán, por lo que al estar cerca de un árbol estos se dividen Comandante: ¡Y no se olviden de todo lo que estuvieron aprendiendo en estos años, ni de todo su entrenamiento! El comandante habla con las personas que están en su lado de la división Comandante: Vamos a distraer al objetivo... Así el equipo de ataque podrá atacarlo... ¡Equipo de ataque, preparen su equipamento! Las personas de la otra parte de la división jalan de los gatillos de una especie de armas guardadas en su cinturón, al hacerlo éste expulsa una cuerda de agarre que se engancha a un árbol, haciendo que dichas personas al usar gas para maniobrar en el aire puedan tener movilidad Comandante: ¡Bien, prepárense, la tropa de ataque está en posición, hace falta distraerlo! Las personas andando en caballos rodean al Titán, haciendo que este se muestre confundido... Entre la tropa de ataque se encuentra Slayd Jaeger, quien se encuentra más cerca del Titán Slayd: ... Rgh... Slayd saca su espada mientras se le ve observar a la parte trasera cercana a la espalda del Titán, tras ello se lanza al ataque a dicha parte. Slayd: ¡AHORA, PROBARÁS LA FURIA DE LOS MOBIANS CAER SOBRE TI! La escena se corta cuando Slayd da una cuchillada con la espada, no mostrando que ha sucedido. ---- Opening center|450px Archivo:Jiyuu_no_Tsubasa.ogg La Caída de Genocide Pt. 1 ---- ???: ¡Slaayd! ¡Slayd! Una extraña visión de un Titán devorando... Algo, se muestra, tras ello un Joven Slayd despierta en un campo de pasto, bajo un árbol Slayd: ... ¿Uh? Megumi: ¿De nuevo has estado soñando...? Slayd: ... ¿Megumi? Megumi: ... Parece que sigues teniendo sueños despiertos, me preocupas. Slayd: No... N-ni siquiera sé que estaba soñando... Megumi: ... ¿Por qué estás llorando? Slayd: ... ¿Uh? Slayd se seca las lágrimas en sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que claramente ha estado llorando mientras soñaba Slayd: ... ¿Qué he soñado...? Megumi levanta algunas cosas del suelo. Megumi: No importa ahora mismo, tenemos que volver a casa... Así que sólo limpiáte las lágrimas y vámonos. Slayd: ... Sí... Cierto. Slayd se levanta de donde estaba acostado y va hasta donde Megumi, tras ello ambos se van. ---- Distrito Genocide Año 1066 Slayd: ... ¡No sé te ocurra decirle a nadie que he estado llorando, que te conozco! Megumi: Tranquilo, no lo haré. Pero quizás deberías hablar con alguien al respecto si como dices ni siquiera sabes qué has soñado ni porque has llorado dormido. Slayd: ¡No, ni de broma...! Slayd y Megumi se topan a un soldado con el emblema de las Alas de la Libertad en su uniforme. Kaiser: ¿Qué es lo que he escuchado por ahí... Eh? ¿Has estado llorando, Slayd? Slayd: ... ¡Comandante Woulfang! Kaiser: Tsk, ¡no es necesario que me llames así, je! Sé cuál es mi estatus social y eso... Pero prefiero que simplemente me llamen Kaiser. En fin, ¿he escuchado bien eso de que estuviste llorando? Slayd: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, para nada! ¡¿Por qué tendría que estar llorando?! ... Huele muy... ¡¡Apestas a alcohol!! Kaiser: Umm... Supongo que debería ser por el uniforme sucio... Sí... Eso debe ser... ---- Ayer... Azther: Anda, Kaiser, no seas aguafiestas, ¡bebe otra! Kaiser: ¡No, voy a terminar ebrio si sigo así! Krisus: Anda Kaiser, ¿acaso te está afectando llevar tanto tiempo en la Legión de la Libertad? Kaiser: ¡C-claro que no! ... Sólo denme una taza de café, no quiero más alcohol por hoy. Byakko: Vaya, Kaiser, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que Evel te diga algo? ¡Sólo déjate llevar, que yo también formo parte de la misma Legión que tú e igual estoy disfrutando! Kaiser: ... Bueh, qué va, supongo que sí. ¡Anda, Krisus, pasa otra copa de Sake! Krisus: ¡Ese es el espíritu! ---- Kaiser: ... Síii... Seguro que es eso. Slayd: ... ¿Estuviste bebiendo otra vez? Kaiser: No no, para nada, ya dije, no he lavado el uniforme en días, seguro le ha entrado este olor por coincidencia, je. Slayd: ... Bueh. Kaiser: En fin, no los distraigo más, ya intercambiamos mentiras por un rato. Slayd: ... ¿Intercambiar mentiras? ¡O sea que sí has estado bebiendo! Kaiser: Bueh, sí, pero pues nada, hasta luego. Slayd: ¡Pero Kaiser! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser miembro de la Legión de la Libertad y estarte embriagando tan constantemente!? ¡¿Cómo piensas luchar contra ellos si rompen el muro algún día estando así?! Kaiser: Vaya, chico, no sabes realmente lo que hablas... Es casi imposible que los titanes atraviesen estas paredes, no me afecta mucho ir a beber estando fuera de servicios en exploración... Ya que mis verdaderas batallas realmente son en el exterior... Además, he sido el soldado destacado de Genocide en varias ocasiones e incluso tengo el récord del mayor número de titanes asesinados en combate... ¡72! Slayd: P-pero... Megumi: Slayd... Sólo vámonos, tiene razón. La visión de algunos titanes en la ciudad pasa por la mente de Slayd. Slayd: ... Yo... Bueh, sí, disculpa por mi idiotez ahora mismo. Hasta luego, Kaiser. Kaiser: Hasta luego, Slayd y Megumi. Megumi: Nos vemos... Ahora, Slayd, ¿de qué estabas hablando? Slayd: ... Ya recordé que he soñado... H-he visto a esas cosas... Entrar en la ciudad... Megumi: ... ¿Por eso has llorado? Slayd: ¡QUE NO HE ESTADO LLORA-D-digo... Supongo... Megumi: Slayd, como dijo Kaiser... Es poco probable que eso suceda, sólo has tenido una pesadilla, no la tomes tan en serio. Slayd: ... Hm... Supongo que tienes razón... ¿Eh? Alguien se encuentra tomando a Strange por el cuello de la camiseta contra una pared. Songiles: ¡Je! ¡¿Si eres tan hombre, por qué no luchas y te defiendes, eh?! Strange: ... ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿De qué sirve golpearnos entre nosotros? ¿Acaso estás admitiendo que tengo razón y estás equivocado y por eso me golpeas? Songiles: ... Uh... ¡Ya cierra la maldit- Slayd: ¡Eh, alto! Flame: Oh vaya, es Slayd. Songiles: ¡Jajaja, has vuelto, niño! ¿Quieres una paliza junto a tu amigo? Megumi: Yo sí. Flame: ... Es Megumi... Songiles: Eh... ¿Podemos arreglar esto hablando? Megumi: Nah, yo quisiera arreglarlo de la otra forma. Songiles: ... Rayos Flame, ¿sabes qué momento es? Flame: ¿Qué? Songiles: ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE CORRER! Songiles huye y Flame va tras él. Megumi: Hm, cobardes. Slayd: ¡Sí, cobardes! Megumi: La neta sí te hubiesen dado una paliza junto con Strange si no estuviese yo aquí, así que no digas nada. Slayd: ¡Oye! Megumi: ¿Estás bien, Strange? Strange: ... S-supongo que sí... Strange se levanta y se limpia el polvo de su ropa. Slayd: Umm... ¿Necesitas ayuda? Strange: ... N-no... Yo sólo puedo. Slayd: Oh... Disculpa. A próposito, ¿qué ha pasado? Strange: ... Intenté contarles de que están equivocados si quieren vivir encerrados en estos muros para siempre y que tarde o temprano debemos salir y recuperar nuestros territorios... Y entonces... Me golpearon y me acusaron de herejía. Slayd: Hm, a ver si no te tachan de exorcista más tarde, je. Strange: Hmm... ¿Pero por qué tienen tanto problema en que queramos salir de aquí...? Slayd: Sí, ¡deberían dejarnos tener nuestros sueños, si nosotros queremos salir de aquí algún día sólo dejénnos! Megumi: ... Pero no pueden hacer eso, huh. Slayd: ¿Por qué no...? Strange: ... Los titanes sólo esperan a los humanos para cazarlos... E-Es por eso que el gobierno del rey ha prohibido que los humanos muestren interés en el exterior... Slayd: ... ¡Pero es nuestro sueño, no dejes que lo opaquen otras personas! Strange: Hmm... Supongo que sí... Pero... Es que... A pesar de todos estos años... No estoy seguro de que realmente estas murallas nos sigan protegiendo por mucho tiempo más... Slayd: ... Sabes, Strange... Pienso igual que tú, algo no me da buena espina... ---- Más tarde, Casa de Slayd Slayd: ¡Hemos vuelto, papá, mamá! Amelia: Uff... Menos mal, tardaron algo hoy. Megumi: Sí, nos distrajimos un poco... Pero ya volvimos. Amelia: Menos mal... Slayd: ... ¿Y papá? Shane: Justo acá... Slayd: ... ¿De nuevo te vas? Shane se encuentra sosteniendo un maletín. Shane: Es cuestión de mi trabajo... Slayd... Tengo que ir fuera de la ciudad a los distritos interiores... Y mi barco ya está aquí. Slayd: ... Quisiera que estuvieses más tiempo aquí... Shane: ... Yo igual... Hijo. Shane se dirige hacia la puerta. Shane: ... Cuando vuelva... Te mostraré el sótano... Ese del que te he mantenido tan alejado por estos años... Slayd: ... ¡¿E-en serio?! Shane: Sí, Slayd... Pero por ahora... Debo irme, nos vemos... Slayd: ... Hasta luego. Amelia: ¡Adiós, querido, cuídate! Megumi: Hasta pronto. Shane se va del hogar. Slayd: Hum... Amelia: Slayd, no estés triste, anda. Mejor cuéntame que han hecho hoy que han tardado. Slayd: Pues bien... ¡Hoy he vuelto a hablar con el Comandante Kaiser Woulfang! Amelia: ... Oh. Slayd: He discutido algo con él... Pero sólo soy terco, no puedo cuestionarlo. Además... Megumi: Slayd quiere unirse a la Legión de la Libertad, hm. Slayd: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Megumi! Amelia: ... ¿L-legión... De la libertad...? Slayd: ¡Mamá, y- Amelia: ¡¿Sabes cuántas personas mueren año tras año fuera de esas paredes?! Slayd: Mamá... ¡Mi sueño es explorar el mundo exterior, si no lo hago por mí... Al menos quiero cumplir ese sueño por Strange! ¡No quiero morir dentro de unos muros privado de libertad y viviendo como ganado! Amelia: ¡Pero Slayd... Si haces eso... Vas a terminar muerto tarde o temprano! Slayd: ¡No, eso no pasará! ¡No puedes quitarme mis sueños, mamá! Amelia: Pero... Slayd: ¡No quiero escuchar cómo rompes mis sueños, adiós! Slayd sale corriendo de la casa. Amelia: ¡Slayd, espera, yo no quería... Megumi: Es inútil. Amelia: ... Agh, pues sí, es muy terco... Megumi... Slayd tiene una enorme capacidad para meterse en problemas... Si eso pasa... Por favor, cuidense mutúamente... Megumi: Bien... Iré a ver a dónde ha ido. Amelia: Está bien... No te tardes mucho... Megumi sale de la casa, esta ve a Slayd corriendo por la calle de la ciudad, aparentemente yendo hacia el puerto. Megumi corre tras él y no tiene mucho problema en alcanzarlo. Megumi: Slayd, no puedes hacer estas cosas, preocupas a mamá... Slayd: ... No me interesa. Quiero irme con papá, él no destrozará mis sueños. Megumi: Slayd, deja de estar histérico. Papá ya debe haber partido, a esta hora deberían estar saliendo los barcos del distrito. Slayd: ... Hm... Megumi: Volvamos a casa, no arruines más las cosas de lo que ya están... Slayd: Hum... Está bien... Slayd y Megumi caminan de vuelta a casa, sin embargo... Algo raro sucede... Un extraño rayo color amarillo puede verse caer del cielo. Slayd: ... ¿Rayos? ... Pero no hay vista de nubes... Y no hay pronósticos de tormenta... ¿Será q- Algo empieza a asomarse por la muralla. Slayd: ... P-pero q-qué... Archivo:XL-TT.ogg Un enorme titán de tamaño descomunal asoma su cabeza por la muralla. Slayd: N-no... No puede ser... La misma visión vuelve a pasar por la cabeza de Slayd. Slayd: ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Son los titanes...! Se observa al titán desde el exterior de la muralla, se ve cómo este levanta su pierna para dar una gran patada contra la puerta del distrito (y de la muralla), rompiendo la misma, ocasionando un gran temblor. Slayd: ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! El titán parece agacharse hasta desaparecer. Megumi: ... Ha hecho un agujero en la pared... Varios titanes de otros tipos comienzan a entrar por la puerta rota, la gente empieza a huir. Slayd: ... E-esto... No se ve... B-bien... ¡Megumi, volvamos a casa, rápido! Slayd corre hacia su hogar, el cual ya está algo lejos, Megumi corre tras él. Slayd: ¡Mamá, mamáaa! Slayd da vuelta por un callejón, encontrando su casa destrozada por el temblor causado. Slayd: ... N-no... ¡MAMÁ! Slayd se acerca a su casa, encontrando a su mamá entre los escombros.'' '''Amelia: H-hijo... <Archivo:Vogel_Im_Kafig_Ep1.ogg/center> Slayd: ¡Megumi, toma ese lado, yo levantaré este! Megumi y Slayd levantan un escombro sobre su madre, tras ello esta se arrastra para salir de debajo de éste. Slayd: ¡Mamá, tenemos que irnos! Amelia: ... H-hijo... N-no puedo mover m-mis piernas... Slayd: ... No... ¡NO! ¡¡Alguien, por favor, ayúdeme!! La gente sólo sigue corriendo ignorando a Slayd. Slayd: ... P-por favor... Kaiser: ¡Slayd, Megumi! ¡¿Están bien?! Slayd: ¡Sí, pero mi madre no puede moverse! Kaiser: ¡Y-ya veo! ¡Yo l- Los pasos de un titán se escuchan, cuando Kaiser, Megumi y Slayd voltean a ver, éstos observan a un enorme titán de 15 metros acercándose. Kaiser: ... Primero lo primero, ¡aguanten un segundo aquí, niños! :::Kaiser utiliza su equipo para disparar una cuerda de agarre y subir por el cuerpo del titán. Kaiser: (Estoy subiendo... P-pero... ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso...?) ¡Es la hora del ataq- Kaiser no hace bien el calculo de su ataque porque aparentemente estaba algo mareado por la resaca, por lo que termina acercándose a la boca del titán quien intenta devorarlo, sólo logrando arrancar su brazo en el cual sostenía su espada. Kaiser: ... E-esto... No debía... P-pasar... Kaiser vuelve a donde Slayd, Megumi y Amelia. Kaiser: T-tenemos q-que irnos... S-señora.. Déjeme llevarla carg- Amelia: ... No... Llévese a mis hijos lejos de aquí... Señor Kaiser... Slayd: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá, no! ¡Tenemos que conseguir a alguien que nos ayu- Amelia: Hágame el favor, Kaiser... Kaiser: Ugh... E-está b-bien... Kaiser, con su brazo sangrando por haberlo perdido, hace lo que puede por llevarse a Slayd y Megumi tomados de la mano lejos. Slayd: ¡No, suéltame! ¡Quiero ayudar a mamá! Slayd observa como el Titán toma a su madre Amelia y la levanta. Slayd: ... M-mamá... N-no... El titán procede a devorar a Amelia, frente a los ojos de Slayd. Slayd: ... P-pero... ¡Nooo! ¡Mamáaaa! Kaiser: Ugh... No hagas tantos movimientos, Slayd... Estoy demasiado débil... Slayd: ¡Pero... N-no! ¡¡DÍGANME QUE ESTO ES SÓLO UNA PESADILLA!! Narrador: ... Ese día... Los mobians recibieron un recordatorio... Vivían bajo el temor de los titanes y desgraciadamente, vivían en las "jaulas" llamadas murallas... Ellos sólo gritaban y oraban... Sin embargo, Slayd decidió vengarse de su pequeño y destrozado corazón... center|450px 450px Hechos Importantes * Kaiser pierde el brazo en combate. * Amelia muere tras ser devorada por un titán. Curiosidades * Extrañamente, el llamado Titán Colosal que hace su debut en este episodio tiene una apariencia que extrañamente recuerda a Rocket the fox. * En este episodio se muestra que Kaiser ha matado a 72 titanes en total en servicio, y aparentemente es la persona que más titanes ha matado en la historia. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Wings of Freedom